


Lovely Traditions

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: "Why do you even celebrate Christmas, Doctor?""Well, it's always you lot, isn't it? I started having human company, mostly British, because apparently I can't escape the UK -"Rose snorted. "You say that like it's a bad thing.""... and I guess I just picked up a few things along the way. Like Christmas, Jammie Dodgers, my clothes, the Tardis' appearance, a beautiful wife, Jelly Babies - I think I might even have some in my pocket, would you like a Jelly Baby?" He offered her a white paper bag.Rose laughed. "I'll take that compliment and a Jelly Baby, yes."It's often implied in the canon that the Doctor spends much more time with their companion(s) than we actually get to see. So here is a fluffy Christmas drabble set somewhere after The Imposible Planet/The Satan Pit but before Doomsday.





	Lovely Traditions

They had been married for a few weeks when Rose decided, "You know what? It might not have been a whole year since you regenerated, but this is a time mashine. We can have Christmas anytime we want."

So the Doctor picked out a few destinations for her. They visited Woman Wept, he took her to the London Frost Fair for the first time, they went to see a few Christmas movie premieres, visited Woman Wept again and today they had woken up to see the Tardis decorated.

 

"I think the Old Girl wants us to stay in," he whispered into her neck.

Rose made a soft humming noise. "I have no problem with that," she replied, still half asleep.

When the Doctor started kissing her neck and back she was suddenly much more awake.

 

Rose and the Doctor were lying on a library sofa in front of the fireplace, reading a book.

The Doctor giggled at something. He was always a few paragraphs faster than Rose. Apparently he could read a whole book in mere seconds, but "it's no fun that way".

"It's not fair for you to laugh at something I haven't read yet. It ruins the surprise."

"Sorry," he said, sounding anything but.

Rose smiled at him. He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Why do you even celebrate Christmas, Doctor?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Not even half of Earth's population celebrates it, I doubt your people did."

"Well, it's always you lot, isn't it? I started having human company, mostly British, because apparently I can't escape the UK -"

Rose snorted. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"... and I guess I just picked up a few things along the way."

"Like Christmas."

"Like Christmas, Jammie Dodgers, my clothes, the Tardis' appearance, a beautiful wife, Jelly Babies - I think I might even have some in my pocket, would you like a Jelly Baby?" He offered her a white paper bag.

Rose laughed. "I'll take that compliment and a Jelly Baby, yes."

He grinnned at her and laced their fingers together, looking down at her wedding band that was sparkling wonderfully in the warm light of the fire. He couldn't remember ever being so content before meeting Rose.

They went back to reading for a while, then Rose declared she was hungry.

"Alright. You want to go somewhere? I'm sure we'll find a restaurant making something christmassy."

"Sure. Earth?"

"Nah. That would be quite boring, don't you think?"

So they made their way to the console room, the Doctor babbling away about the satellite they were visiting while stearing the Tardis where he wanted to go.

The Tardis landed, but when Rose wanted to leave the Doctor pulled her back inside.

"What is it?" she asked, instantly alarmed.

"You know why I also celebrate Christmas, Rose?"

"No."

He pointed at a twig of mistletoe in the doorway. "Really lovely traditions."

He silenced Rose's giggle with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> With that, happy Christmas everyone! I probably won't post until January, so I wish you guys a "good slide into the new year" as we say in Germany.


End file.
